Salah Intruksi
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Mendidik anak itu gampang-gampang susah. Perlu kesabaran, konsistensi, dan intruksi yang tepat untuk membentuk pribadi anak menjadi pribadi yang mandiri. Salah-salah akan seperti Hinata dan Hanabi. AU, OOC, slight IruHina.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi kishimoto

**Warning: **OOC, AU, slight IruHina, Hanabi di sini adalah anak Hinata dan Iruka. Ga suka, silakan injek tombol back masing-masing.

**Summary:** Mendidik anak itu gampang-gampang susah. Perlu kesabaran, konsistensi, dan instruksi yang tepat untuk membentuk pribadi anak menjadi pribadi yang mandiri. Salah-salah akan seperti Hinata dan Hanabi.

.

.

Ada yang bilang, kalau seorang anak ibarat kertas putih. Hal itu memang benar. Seorang anak akan menjadi anak baik, jika mendapat didikan yang baik dari orang yang baik juga. Dan, lingkungan tempat anak tumbuh juga dalam keadaan baik. Apa yang digoreskan pada kertas putih, akan menjadi bagian dari kertas itu. Apapun yang dia serap dari sekitarnya, akan membentuk kepribadian seorang anak. Entah menjadi anak baik, membawa kebahagian, dan bermanfaat bagi lingkungan sekitar. Atau, menjadi anak manja pemaksa kehendak yang menyebalkan dan menebar ketidaknyamanan bagi sekitar.

Hinata mengerti akan hal itu. Karena itu, Hanabi yang kini berusia lima tahun lebih, Hinata mendidiknya sedikit lebih keras dan disiplin. Mendidik agar putrinya menjadi anak yang mandiri dan disiplin. Tapi juga melimpahi Hanabi dengan kasih sayang layaknya seorang ibu, berharap Hanabi menjadi pribadi yang santun dan penyayang.

Konoha sudah memasuki musim penghujan. Cuaca sulit diprediksi. Hari itu Hanabi pulang sekolah dengan sepatu basah terkena hujan. Meski sudah memakai jaket, tubuh kecilnya masih bergetar kedinginan. "Mama…," panggilnya.

Hinata yang pada saat itu berada di ruang tamu sedikit terkejut melihat Hanabi pulang sekolah dengan badan bergetar kedinginan dan kaki terbungkus sepatu dan kaos kaki basah.

"Ya Tuhan, Hanabi!" wanita itu segera menghampiri putrinya yang masih di ambang pintu dan melepas sepatu Hanabi yang basah. Sepasang kaki kecil putrinya pucat dan kulitnya mengisut.

Dibimbingnya Hanabi ke kamar putrinya dan menyuruh segera mengganti seragam sekolah yang lembab dengan pakaian kering, yang tentunya lebih nyaman. Sementara Hanabi berganti pakaian, Hinata ke dapur untuk membuat segelas susu hangat.

Dengan segelas susu hangat di tangan, Hinata menghampiri Hanabi yang kini bergelung layaknya ular di dalam buaian selimut yang hangat.

Hinata menepuk pelan bahu Hanabi, "minum susu hangatnya dulu," tanpa perintah dua kali, Hanabi segera meminum susu rasa madu favoritnya. Hinata menaruh gelas kosong di meja belajar, menyingkap selimut Hanabi —yang tentu saja mendapat protes dari Hanabi—untuk mengoleskan minyak kayu putih di punggung, dada, perut, dan kaki Hanabi. "Diamlah, supaya kamu hangat dan tidak masuk angin." Ujar Hinata menanggapi rengekan Hanabi.

Hanabi memejamkan kedua mata ketika Hinata menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia senang merasakan kehangatan yang tadi sempat dirasakan.

"Sekarang kamu tidur. Nanti kamu harus mencuci sepatu dan kaos kakimu," perkataan Hinata membuat Hanabi urung tidur untuk sementara. Penolakan keluar dari mulut kecilnya. "kamu sudah besar. Harus belajar mandiri." Hinata masa bodoh dengan ketidaksetujuan putrinya.

Hanabi mengerucutkan bibirnya, "tapi Hanabi ngantuk dan mau tidur…," rengeknya.

Hinata menghela napas, mencoba lebih bersabar. Dia lelah dengan berbagai aktivitasnya sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga dan sedang sibuk-sibuknya meneruskan usaha keluarga. "Mama kan, tadi bilang setelah kamu tidur…. Jadi nanti. Bukan sekarang," Hinata membenahi selimut Hanabi, "jangan membantah lagi. Mama tidak mau Hanabi menjadi anak manja pemaksa kehendak yang tidak bisa mandiri," Hinata mencium kening Hanabi dan keluar dari kamar Hanabi.

Seperti harapan Hinata, Hanabi mencuci sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Hinata tersenyum mengawasi kegiatan putrinya itu.

"Ma, sudah selesai. Ditaruh di mana?" Hanabi datang ke dapur sambil membawa ember cucian yang berisi sepatu dan kaos kaki.

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya menyiapkan makan malam, mengambil ember cucian dari tangan Hanabi. "Biar mama saja, kamu mandi dulu," ujar Hinata sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Hanabi.

Tanpa perintah dua kali, Hanabi segera melakukan perintah Hinata.

Malam harinya ketika Hinata, Iruka, dan Hanabi berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk menonton sinetron Tukang Bubur Beli Panci, Hinata memberi tahu Iruka, kalau tadi Hanabi membersihkan sepatu dan kaos kakinya sendiri.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Iruka Pada Hanabi.

"Benar, Pa. Hanabi pintar, kan?" jawab Hanabi sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Waaah, hebat! Hanabi memang pintar." Iruka memberi penghargaan atas apa yang dilakukan putrinya.

Dia dan istrinya mengerti, sebuah penghargaan atau apresiasi adalah hal penting untuk membentuk kepribadian anak agar menjadi pribadi yang menghargai orang lain. Juga membuat anak merasa nyaman di dekat orang tuanya dan bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik dengan orang tuanya. Jika pondasi anak adalah pribadi yang indah, bagaikan air yang jenih. Air jernih tidak akan berubah jadi keruh meski diaduk seperti apapun. Mungkin akan berbuih, sebentar, tapi akan kembali jernih.

"Terus kata mama, besok mama akan menambah uang saku Hanabi karena Hanabi jadi anak pintar." Hanabi menepuk dadanya.

"Eeeh, jangan salah sangka. Mama akan menambah uang saku tapi…, ada tapinya, uangnya harus masuk celengan ayamnya Hanabi." sela Hinata. "Mama tidak akan membelikan Hanabi handphone, kalau Hanabi tidak berusaha mengumpulkan uangnya sendiri terlebih dahulu. Minimal seperempat dari harga handphone itu." lanjut Hinata.

"Mama pelit…. Kyaa!" Hanabi terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Hinata menggelitik telapak kakinya. Setelah berhasil membebaskan diri, Hanabi berlindung di belakang tubuh Iruka.

.

Pagi hari adalah awal dari kesibukan Hinata sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Dia telah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Iruka dan Hanabi. Baru saja dia akan memandikan putrinya yang masih bayi, Iruka memanggilnya untuk menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dia pakai bekerja hari itu. Selesai menuruti permintaan sang suami, Hinata segera memandikan bayinya.

Hinata sedikit memberi waktu pada bayinya untuk bermain air. Dia kadang tertawa melihat banyaknya ekspresi keceriaan dari bidadari kecilnya. Namun tiba-tiba Hanabi datang dengan pertanyaan, apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mengeringkan sepatu dan kaos kakinya.

"Dipanaskan, Hanabi. Masa tidak tahu, sih?" kata Hinata yang tidak begitu serius menanggapi pertanyaan Hanabi.

"Dipanaskan?" Tanya Hanabi.

"Iya…," kata Hinata sambil mengajak bayinya bercanda. "tapi pakai sepatu kamu yang lama saja, mendung seperti ini tidak akan kering…," Hinata mengerutkan kening ketika menyadari Hanabi sudah tidak ada. Dia cuek dan kembali bercanda dengan bayinya.

Baru saja Hinata selesai menghanduki tubuh bayinya, ketika dia mencium bau karet terbakar dari arah dapur.

"Ayaaah!" Hinata memanggil Iruka. Suaminya menghampiri dari arah garasi, dia baru saja memanaskan mesin mobil.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Iruka.  
"Kok, bau karet terbakar?" ujar Hinata yang malah menanggapi pertanyaan Iruka dengan pertanyaan pula.

Iruka mengerukan kening dan membenarkan perkataan istrinya. Segera mereka ke arah dapur. Dan, apa yang mereka lihat membuat mereka terkejut bukan main, tapi juga perasaan geli sekaligus. Karena mereka melihat sepasang sepatu dan kaos kaki milik Hanabi di atas wajan yang di panaskan di atas kompor. Dan Hanabi, sebagai tersangka utama tidak ada di dapur.

Bisa ditebak. Sol sepatu meleleh dan menyatu dengan wajan. Begitupun kaos kaki yang malah mengerut.

"Hanabi!" panggil Hinata dengan suara keras.

Hanabi datang dengan wajah polos dan lugu layaknya anak usia lima tahun pada umumnya.

"Kenapa sepatu dan kaos kakinya kamu panaskan di wajan seperti ini?!" tuntut Hinata. Iruka mengambil bayinya dari gendongan sang istri.

"Kan, kata Mama, sepatu dan kaos kakinya dipanaskan. Ya Hanabi panaskan, seperti Mama kalau memanaskan sayur." Jawab Hanabi polos.

Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia membuka menutup mulutnya tanpa ada kata-kata yang keluar. Berbeda dengan istrinya, Iruka malah tertawa mendengar jawaban Hanabi, sampai-sampai bayi yang dia gendong pun ikut tertawa melihat ayahnya tertawa.

Mendidik anak itu ternyata tidak gampang, tapi juga tidak sulit. Gampang-gampang susah. Bagi Hinata, dia hanya perlu kensentrasi dan member instruksi yang lengkap untuk mendidik Hanabi agar menjadi pribadi yang mandiri.

.

END

.

.

Fic untuk Sasya. Love you Sasya…

Judulnya ga banget. Habisnya bingung nyari judul, hehehe #kabur sebelum ditimpuk readers.

Mencoba bangkit dari WB. Maaf kalau ga begitu bagus.

Terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.


End file.
